User blog:Pacifista15/Aokiji vs. Akainu, Part 3
Day 1 Day 2 Aokiji walks across the island. Looking back, he sees some flames here and there on the island from their earlier clashes. He stops and turns to look back at the part of the island he had just walked away from. Aokiji: Has that idiot cooled his head yet? Aokiji closes his eyes and activates his Kenbushoku Haki. After a couple seconds he opens his eyes again. Aokiji: So that’s where he is….why isn’t he moving? Is he planning something? Ice Walk!! Aokiji turns to ice and shoots straight up into the air, leaving a tower of ice below him. At a certain height, Aokiji separates himself from the tower of ice, then creates a trail of ice leading from the tip of the tower across the sky. He begins to skate across it, heading towards Akainu’s position. Aokiji looks over to see the sun rising. He skids to a halt above Akainu’s position and halts, still standing on his trail of ice. Below him sits Akainu, his legs crossed and his eyes closed. He doesn’t appear to have noticed Aokiji so high up in the air yet, as he remains motionless. Aokiji: What is he doing just sitting there? Aokiji looks up at the cloudy New World sky. Holding up his hand, the clouds grow darker and heavier. Aokiji: Let’s have a little weather…. Aokiji drops his hand, and hailstones the size of baseballs begin to fall. The hailstones strike all around Akainu, tearing up the ground. Some of the stones tear into his suit, wounding Akainu, but he doesn’t flinch and merely reforms his body from magma. Aokiji: If that’s how he wants to go down, I’ll gladly oblige….Ice Block, Giant Partisan! Aokiji stretches out his arm and transforms his hand into a huge ice spear, with a blade twice the size of Aokiji. Aokiji blackens the entire length of the spear with haki, then jumps down from his position, rearing back with the spear. Still Akainu does not react. As Aokiji flies towards the ground, he brings down the ice spear point-first, embedding it into the ground. Akainu is cleaved in half, the shaft of the ice spear all the way up to his shoulder. Aokiji lands and looks at Akainu’s body. The two halves fall apart and melt into lava. Aokiji: A magma clone….but I sensed the real one…. The ground rumbles. Aokiji looks down, but an column of magma explodes from the ground, enveloping Aokiji. The admiral covers his face with his hands, then shoves them out. Aokiji: Ice Ball!! Aokiji forms an Ice Ball around himself, protecting him from the heat. Through the ice, Aokiji sees Akainu appear from the column of magma. Akainu: Inugami Guren!! A wave of magma shaped like a huge dog hits the ice ball, creating a cloud of steam and sending the ice sphere flying. Aokiji suddenly appears above Akainu with two ice sabers in his hands, having discarded the ice ball right before Akainu’s attack. Aokiji slices with his blades in an X formation, but Akainu rolls and dodges the attack. Aokiji: A decoy? It seems you have some sense of tactics, Akainu. Akainu: This isn’t a battle that can be won with just strength, Aokiji. Aokiji charges with his sabers, swinging at Akainu from the top. Akainu ducks under the attack and drives a magma-coated punch into the right side of Aokiji’s abdomen, but the attack is blocked by the second saber. Akainu keeps pushing, and detonates his hand, breaking the saber and throwing Aokiji back. Aokiji places his hand where the attack hit and covers it with ice. Looking up, Aokiji realizes that Akainu has vanished back into the ground. Above him, the hail ceases, and the clouds above Punk Hazard begin to scatter, revealing a setting sun. Aokiji: You want guerilla tactics, you can have them…..I’m not a bad strategist either…. Aokiji places his hand on the ground. A spiderweb of ice spins out from his palm and penetrates deep under the surface. Aokiji: Permafrost! The ice thickens and hardens the ground, freezing it completely. Aokiji: No more burrowing for you…..eh? In the distance, the sky is tinged with red. As Aokiji watches, he sees what look like a few hundred magma fists falling from the sky. Aokiji waits for them to come closer, then jumps on one of the fists, freezing it into a rock in a second. He then leaps to another fist, freezing it too, then another, using the magma fists to move into the sky. As Aokiji jumps to freeze what appears to be the last magma fist, a figure made of lava forms out of the fist and knocks away Aokiji’s leg. Aokiji coats his hand in a clawed ice gauntlet and slashes at Akainu, but Akainu grabs his hand and holds it with his left. Aokiji’s ice begins to form over his hand, but Akainu ignores it and covers his right hand with magma. Akainu: Finally got you. Aokiji kicks Akainu hard in the side. Akainu, having hardened his side with haki, simply takes the attack with a grimace. Akainu: Meigo!! Aokiji: Ice Time Capsule!! Aokiji coats his body with ice, releasing Akainu’s hand to guard. Akainu’s right fist smashes straight into Aokiji, producing a cloud of steam. Akainu heats up his left hand, melting the ice and converting his flesh to magma. Akainu: Great Eruption!! Akainu rears back with another magma fist, then sends it at Aokiji. Aokiji breaks from his ice and thrusts his arm forward. Both of them are still falling towards the ground. Aokiji: Ice Block, Peasant Beak!! The attacks hit each other in a grand collision and are canceled. With a roar, Akainu attacks with both of his hands. Akainu: GREAT ERUPTION!! Aokiji, in desperation, throws his hands up. Ice blooms from his hands, forming a thick barrier of ice resembling a frozen mountain between the two admirals. Akainu’s magma starts to turn black, growing darker as Akainu hardens it with haki. He plunges both magma fists into the mountain, smashing it into pieces. The ice mountain and the magma fists crumble and fall to the ground alongside the two admirals, along with a cloud of steam. Akainu, among the wreckage, stands and looks around. Akainu: Where is…. Out of a chunk of the ice mountain, a blade bursts and stabs Akainu in the left shoulder. He falls to one knee and coughs blood. Aokiji walks out of the chunk of ice holding an ice saber. Aokiji lets go of the saber. Aokiji: You should be careful about how you use those tricks of yours Akainu. Akainu: Ugh….and you should be careful of yours. Akainu dissolves into magma. Aokiji spins around and sees Akainu on a stream of magma with his left fist reared back for attack. Aokiji raises his arms to block, but Akainu’s attack scrapes across his right forearm and into the right side of his neck. Akainu follows up with a kick to the Aokiji’s torso, knocking him back. Akainu: Is that the only hand you are going to let get wounded? Aokiji covers the entire right side of his body with ice. Akainu rockets towards his with lava, but Aokiji raises his left hand. Aokiji: Ice Wall!! Akainu: Quit stalling!! Akainu plows through the ice wall, but Aokiji is gone. On another part of the island, Aokiji is panting. He grasps his right arm, then grins. Aokiji: Have some of your own medicine Akainu…let the fourth day begin. END OF PART 3 Category:Blog posts